1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to toll roads. More particularly, the invention relates to determination of variable tolls within toll roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toll roads typically provide a useful and viable means for expediting vehicular traffic that is generally intended to travel a comparatively long distance (i.e., greater than 10 miles). Toll roads typically effect this result by providing for a limited and controlled toll road access at comparatively long distance intervals (i.e., greater than 10 miles), while also providing for a superior toll road design and construction (i.e., in particular comparison with secondary roads) that facilitates a generally higher vehicular speed when using a toll road. In exchange for providing the limited and controlled toll road access and also providing the superior toll road design and construction that facilitates the generally higher vehicular speed when using the toll road, a pertinent governmental authority, quasi-governmental authority or private authority typically assesses a user fee (i.e., a toll or tariff) for toll road use.
While toll roads are a well recognized means for safely and efficiently effecting expedited traffic flow over long distances, toll roads are nonetheless not entirely without problems in achieving that desirable end result. In particular, toll roads are often themselves subject to excessive traffic loads during peak travel times, and for that reason travel time advantages that are usually anticipated by toll roads in comparison with alternative primary or secondary roads may not be realized at all times.
Various incentive schemes or disincentive schemes for optimizing toll road use are known in the art. Such incentive schemes or disincentive schemes are generally predicated upon arbitrarily increased tolls or arbitrarily decreased tolls during arbitrarily determined periods of anticipated toll road over utilization or anticipated toll road under utilization.
Since efficient toll road utilization is a desirable end result from the perspective of both the toll road management authorities and the toll road users, desirable are readily implemented methods, systems and apparatus that provide for efficient toll road utilization.